


Make Yourself at Home

by ficasim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficasim/pseuds/ficasim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know your relationship is getting somewhere when your significant other asks your friend why he's even friends with you, or when you are that determined to beat his friend at Mario Kart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Yourself at Home

Buzz buzz buzz.

“Hel—“

“Hello Tsukki?”

“Ah, um, Kuroo-san? This is Yamaguchi. Tsukki is in the shower. I can pass him your message?”

“Oh! Yamaguchi, how have you been? Over at Tsukki’s again today eh?”

“Ah, I’ve been great, thank you. We were just studying, the midterms are coming up.”

“Yeah… do you have to remind me? Haah…”

“Uh… sorry?”

“Haha! It’s fine! I’m not as hopeless as Bokuto at studies. Tsukki said you’re pretty good too!”

“Eh? No, no, Tsukki’s much smarter. That’s why I still need his help.”

“How modest. Why are you even friends with mean people like Tsukishima?”

“A-ahaha… Tsukki is just not very good at expressing himself.”

(A sneeze from the bathroom.)

“I know right? Tsundere was it? But when will he ever be dere to me? Hey, Yamaguchi, teach me the ways, won’t you?”

“Ways? Uh, but I think you know him well enough, Kuroo-san. Wouldn’t it be weird if he’s suddenly very nice to you?”

“….ugh, you have a point. It’s even weird in my imagination.”

“Right. Ah, Kuroo-san Tsukki is don—“

“Wait, hold on—What?! Kenma’s missing again? Oi, Yamaguchi, tell Tsukki I’ll call later. Gotta go. Bye!”

“O…kay…?”

Tsukishima had come out of the shower moments ago, and by the noise from his phone and the look on Yamaguchi’s face, he could already guess what had just transpired. Yamaguchi didn’t usually answer calls for him, unless he’s familiar with whoever was calling. He half-wished this person would keep from giving Yamaguchi bad influence though.

\--

“Kuro? Just come in. You have keys.”

Knock knock.

“Nrgh.”

Oh. So it wasn’t Kuroo at the door. It was Tsukishima, Kenma noted. How rare.

“Tsukki?”

“Good day, Kozume-san. I’m just dropping by to return the DS game Hinata borrowed from you. Here.”

“Oh. Thanks… Uh, come in?”

“Thank you, but I wouldn’t impose. I’m sorry for coming without notice. Your apartment is just closer to the station so I thought…”

“Kuro… not picking you up?”

“I took an earlier train and forgot to text him the details. I’ve informed him when I alighted though.”

“Come in. I’ll text him.”

“But—“

“He owed me lunch for distracting me during the boss fight.”

“Ah. You should have asked him to buy dessert too then. And dinner.”

“…heh.”

“Then, please pardon the intrusion.”

Kuroo arrived within an hour, with lunchboxes for three of them, to Tsukishima’s trying to beat Kenma at Mario Kart. He had also attempted, and eventually succeeded, to peel Kenma off the console and get him to eat lunch properly. He had planned to take Tsukishima to that new patisserie in town, but the boy had been in a competitive mood with Kenma, who’s enjoying the challenge. Well, the strawberry shortcake could wait. Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Yamaguchi and Kenma are Tsukki's and Kuroo's childhood friends respectively and nothing's gonna change even after they go out with each other. Well, except for those Mario Kart matches, maybe.
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://ficinity.tumblr.com/post/128119120110/make-yourself-at-home)


End file.
